Save Me A Dance
by Annovie
Summary: The Elgang travels to a Costume Ball hosted by none other than Chung. Everyone's there with someone.. Except Eve. Add had decided against going, so Eve was bored and alone. However, things change quickly. They may end up with a night to remember. And who's that mysterious stranger?


**Save Me a Dance**

**A/N: INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK, SO I SHALL WRITE. AddxEve. Probably same ships as the last time. [AddxEve] [AishaxElsword] [RavenxRena] [ChungxAra]. No Elesis, due to the fact that this is too couple-based to involve her right now. It's entitled **_**Save Me a Dance**_**. Enjoy and review if you would!**

**ALMOST FORGOT CLASSES: **

**Eve: Code: Empress (I need Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand or I'd use CBS)**

**Add: Diabolic Esper**

**Ara: Asura**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master **

The big doors flew open, and Eve was greeted with a flood of lights and the sound of ballroom music. Eve loved this… for the most part. She had been invited to a costume party with the rest of the Elgang. However, Eve was not in the best of moods. The entire group was here with a date… except for Eve.

Elsword was all dressed up as a magician while Aisha played his lovely assistant. They were currently in an argument.

"You brat! I told you not to step on my foot!" Aisha yelled at Elsword.

"I said I was sorry! God!" Elsword snapped in reply.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Well it should!"

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!"

"Short!"

"Spiky-haired weirdo!"

"Flat-chested-" A loud _smack _echoed around the room as Aisha's spell book slammed into the Rune Slayer's head. He fell over, barely conscious, as his girlfriend dragged him safely off the dancefloor and off to the side before she stormed off.

Rena and Raven were dancing. Raven was dressed as a doctor and Rena was his nurse. They were giggling and laughing and having a good time. Eve kept her distance because their romance had begun to pick up.

Finally, Ara was currently poking Chung's hair. He was dressed as a giant Pikachu **(A/N: Yes, He's a Pikachu. Don't laugh.) **While Ara was dressed as his trainer. She was smiling at her boyfriend's very red face.

"S-Shut up!" Chung whined at Ara, who kept her focus on annoying hm.

Aisha suddenly ran up behind Eve as Rena squeezed her in a hug from behind.

"Eve! We're sorry Add couldn't come!" Aisha said.

"Yeah, but you'll have fun without him, right?" Rena asked. Eve nodded.

"Of course I will-"

"Hey! Who's that walking over here?" Aisha asked, pointing. A boy, seemingly their age range was approaching. He had short, odd-looking spiky brown hair, with forest green eyes, despite one being hidden behind a half-mask he wore. He was the height of Raven. He dressed as if he was a noble… and he was walking straight at them. The boy stopped to bow in front of the three girls.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Ryan. I'm a cousin of your friend, Chung. I'm a prince from another kingdom, and I would care to dance with Miss Eve." He held out a hand to Eve, offering a charming smile.

"Um-" Eve would've spoken out, however, Rena shoved Eve into the man.

"Have fun…~" and the girls ran off, leaving Eve alone with this mysterious man.

"You look lovely, Miss Eve." He commented. Eve glanced at herself; she was dressed as a Princess with Moby and Remy dressed as Knights, Ophelia dressed as a Lady-In-Waiting, who was laughing at Oberon who was stuck dressed as a Court Jester. Ferdinand, meanwhile, was acting like Eve's secret service… He did not look like someone who should be crossed.

"Miss Eve…? Care to dance?" He asked again. Eve sighed.

"I see no harm in doing so."

The two of them made their way over to the dancefloor and began to dance. Eve decided she was having a little bit of fun, albeit Add wasn't there.

"Milady, you dance wonderfully."

"Why, thank you. You are not so bad yourself."

"Would you like to go get a drink? Like, punch or something? And talk?"

"Hm…." Eve processed this information. Then yet again, she saw no harm in agreeing. "Sure." So they walked off, got drinks, and sat down to talk.

"So Miss Eve?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you like to do-"

"Have we met before?" Eve interrupted.

"…. I assure you, no, we have not."

"But your voice…"

"Never mind my voice. Tell me about you."

"You know me quite well."

"Eh?" The boy stared.

"You are-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The two turned. "It is now time for the dance between the Princes and their partners!" Chung had grabbed Ara, and whisked her away to the dance floor. Eve glanced at the guy beside her, who held his hand out to her.

"Dance with me, my Queen?" The smile on his lips—it was one Eve found calming. But she couldn't put a finger on why.

".. Fine." And he took Eve by the hand and led her to dance, alongside his cousin, Chung, who danced with his "trainer." Eve was enjoying herself, despite the lack of Add, mostly due to the boy spending all his time with her. When the song ended, Eve curtsied to her dancer partner, who bowed in return, shooting her a cheeky grin.

The boy produced a rose from behind his back, and placed it in the Nasod Queen's hair. She looked up at it, then at him.

"It adds more color to you, and makes you look prettier." He told her.

"Well, thank you."

"Eve, I need to tell you something."

"… Yes?"

"Eve, I-" He was cut off by the abrupt slamming of the doors to the ballroom as they opened to reveal a new visitor.

"…_A party?! Kehehehe… And I was invited, too?! How stupid are you?! The codes are in the open… Foolish people!" _Everyone froze as the music stopped, turning to the door to stare at the newcomer.

There stood none other than Add himself. He was cackling as his dynamos hovered behind him, sparking with electricity. Add's mind was set to destroy, and this worried the rest of the Elgang. The 7 of them ran over to the base of the staircase, as Add stood at the top.

"Add, calm down!" Chung yelled at him, but Add sent a blast from his dynamos at Chung, who was protected by his cannon in the nick of time.

"Eve, we'll protect-" Elsword was cut off by Eve.

"I will protect myself. Allow me this honor. I wish to have some fun tonight." The Queen walked forward, starting up the stairs towards Add, who was laughing.

"_You send the Queen after me? Don't you know all I want is her codes!?" _He help up his hand, his dynamos forming around it. He was about to shoot, but Eve calmly continued walking up the stairs. Oberon and Ophelia glanced at Eve, and Eve nodded.

"_Void Breaker!_" Add's hand and dynamos swirled with purple, electrical energy, and he fired the large ball of purple energy at Eve. Oberon appeared in front of Eve, a shield blocking the attack. **(A/N: I know Oberon Guard isn't supposed to do this, but it is happening like this. D)** Add looked shocked as Eve dashed around the shield, approaching quickly.

"_Void F-"_ He was cut off as something wrapped around his waist.

"_?! What?! G-Get off…" _Add tried to pry Eve off his waist. Meanwhile, the entire Elgang was very confused as to what Eve's plan was. She was hugging Add, who currently wanted to tear her apart.

"Add, stop. You need to relax….. You've lost your mind…." Eve's calming voice was enough to slowly relax the boy who had lost his mind, his eyes returning to a normal color rather than being pitch black.

"E-Eve…?" Add asked, as Eve looked up, seeing that he was calm.

"Yes, Add?"

"Why exactly are you hugging me…?"

"You had gone crazy, Add. I thought a hug would be a good way to calm you down."

"Was that something you thought would help?"

"Yes, and it did, did it not?"

"… True."

"…. So why are you here?"

"… I was coming here because I felt bad. I was hoping you might have saved me a dance?"

"… I think I can handle that, yes." When Eve dragged Add back to the dancefloor, the people were hesitant at first, but gaining glares from the Elgang, they shrugged it off and went back to accepting that Add was now a part of the party.

Ryan walked over to Rena, looking down at her. Rena smiled up at him.

"Did I do well, Rena?" He smiled.

"You did perfectly, Raven." Rena sighed, leaning against him.

The music played, and Add held onto Eve as they danced around the floor. Add was trying extremely hard as to not be clumsy and trip over himself, and Eve giggled when he nearly fell several times.

".. Rena taught me... but I could never get it… gah, I'm so bad at this-" Add started, but Eve cut him off.

"Well, it's the thought that counts." The two shared a smile, continuing to dance around. The Elgang was watching, trying to refrain from the onset of screaming out how adorable this was (or how funny).

When the song ended, Eve was smiling slightly, albeit she really never smiled. And Add was cursing himself to no end for being a horrible, clumsy dancer.

"Eve, can I talk to you for a moment? Maybe in the garden?" Add asked. Eve nodded, as Add led her to the garden. However, Eve suddenly found Add being pulled away by the males of their friend group, as the girls ran over to Eve, fidgeting with her hair and dress. After a few minutes, Eve went to protest.

"Uh, what-" They suddenly pushed Eve into _something_… which Eve soon realized was Add. She looked up at him, going to speak, but stopped almost instantly. Looking down at her, Add gave her an awkward and embarrassed smile. He was all dressed up, thanks to the other guys. He was dressed in a black suit, his hair all messed up… as usual. **(A/N: Royal Servant- Black)** Eve stared at him, an expression of surprise on her face. Add thought something was wrong.

"… Do I really look that stupid?" He asked. Eve blinked, shaking her head.

"No, no. I just do not recall you ever dressing up before now."

"… Oh…. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, a suit fits you well." Add went to respond, but he was cut off by yelling from… Elsword?

"KISS ALREADY!" He had yelled, and Aisha practically slapped the red out of his hair, then proceeding to fix her pigtails. The Elgang proceeded to laugh, however, they didn't notice Add seemed flustered, as well as Eve seeming to try to comprehend the situation. Add grabbed Eve by the hand, dragging her away from the group, not giving room for protests.

"Add…?" Eve asked, looking around for… well, anyone. There wasn't a soul in the garden besides the two of them. Add glanced at Eve, getting closer and grabbing her by the shoulders. She blinked. _What is he doing…? _Eve thought to herself, but her question was soon answered. He was leaning rather close, and Eve knew he was going to kiss her. Eve thought about drawing away from Add, but no matter how much she felt she _should_, she _couldn't._

Eve finally realized the reason she couldn't draw away as Add finally closed the gap between them, holding Eve tightly. Eve sat there, unable to move for a while, but relaxed after a few moments. Add drew away, then pushed himself away from Eve.

"Tch, why did I just-" Add seemed upset at the rather… _rash_ decision. He was running his hands nervously through his hair as Eve just blinked. And then she giggled. Add was surprised. Eve laughing? He wasn't sure if he had done something wrong or if she just thought he was an idiot, or if she—

"Add, thank you. You really made this night better." Eve offered a small smile to Add, who blinked.

"… Oh. Okay." Add nodded. _How, exactly…? _He thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by Eve, who kissed his cheek. Add's face turned red, embarrassed and surprised.

"W-Why would—Tch…." He seemed rather mad, and Eve just walked off. That is, until Add grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"You don't just kiss someone and walk away… That's quite rude." Add told her, who blinked.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Eve questioned, her head tilting to the side, intrigued. Add just laughed.

"You're supposed to let me do it again." And he pulled her closer, closing the gap between them once again. Eve didn't resist or pull away.

And the Elgang spied from the bushes on their prey. Their plan was to bother the duo about this... later… when they were least expecting it. But for now, they left the two silver-haired individuals to what they were doing.

Add drew away after a few moments, calm briefly before he took her hand, pulling her toward the party again.

"…. Add?" Eve asked.

"… What?" He asked, not bothering stopping to look at her.

"Where are-" Eve was dragged by Add over to a small pond, and she found it beautiful, as she noticed the moonlight glistening on the surface of the pond.

"Add-"

"Don't talk… Just… Let's stay in the now… and share this moment…" Add's arms wrapped around Eve's waist as he placed his chin gently on her head. The two of them stood there, staring off into the mysteries of the night, wondering what might come next.

**A/N: FINALLY DONE. AHHH. YES. OKAY. ENJOY PLEASE! R &amp; R- More fics to come soon. **


End file.
